Tails the hero of Equestria
by bman112
Summary: As Tails tries to fly through a storm he ends up in Equestria where he makes new friends, enemies, and even finds love. But will he have to choose between living in Equestria or go back home to his friends back on Mobius.
1. Chapter 1

**Tails is owned by Sega and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbo**

A raging storm has clouded the land and ocean. As a yellow fox with two tails (Tails) is flying in a blue and yellow plane over the ocean fighting the winds.

Tails:Come on hold together!

Then a Twister appeared on the ocean and a stoke of lightning hits the engine of the plane which causes the plane to dive into the twister. The plane spins out control in the twister with Tails inside trying to control the plane. Then the Twister crossed dimensions and disappeared. Meanwhile in a land filled with colorful ponies there is a cottage where animals run and play. There is a yellow Pegasus with pink hair(Fluttershy) is tending to the animals.

Fluttershy:La la la la la.

Then a white rabbit pulls on her tail. She then turned to the rabbit.

Fluttershy:What is it Angel?

Angel then pointed up at the sky and Fluttershy sees a blue and yellow plane on fire and heading straight at her cottage.

Fluttershy:(Scream)

She then flies up to the plane to stop it. She pulls on the wing lifting it up a little. She then sees Tails unconscious in the pilot seat. She then gets him out of the plane and watches as the plane crashes in the forest. Fluttershy then lands gently holding Tails in her arms.

Fluttershy:Don't worry little one I'll take care of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tails is owned by Sega The characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro**

Tails is lying on a couch unconscious under a blanket while Fluttershy paces back and forth.

Fluttershy: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.

Her friends walked in to see her pacing.

Twilight:We got here as soon as we can Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash:Yeah where is this alien?

Fluttershy: Well I don't know that it's an alien, but.

Fluttershy showed them Tails.

Applejack (confused):Is that a fox?

Fluttershy: I think so. He was unconscious when I found him.

Rarity:And you brought him here without telling anyone?

Fluttershy: Well...

Rainbow Dash:We don't even know how dangerous it is.

Fluttershy: Oh I don't think he's that...

Pinkie Pie:He could have come to suck out our organs and turn us into glue!

Twilight:Either way we have to inform the the princesses of him.

Fluttershy(mad):Now listen here! It is my sworn duty to protect creatures in danger and right now he needs my attention and care.

Twilight:Fluttershy...

Applejack:Uh girls it's waking up.

Tails gets up off the couch.

Tails(confused):Um hi.

Rainbow Dash:It talks?

Twilight:I didn't know foxes could talk.

Tails: Hmm I'm guessing the storm wasn't an ordinary storm.

Rainbow Dash:What storm?

Tails:I guess some introductions are in order. My name is Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails.

Twilight:Well as a representing princess of Equestria I welcome you to our world. I'm Twilight. This is Applejack.

Applejack:Howdy.

Twilight:Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash:Sup.

Twilight:Rarity.

Rarity:A pleasure to meet you darling.

Twilight:Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie:Hi!

Twilight:And Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Um hi.

Fluttershy blushed as she looked at Tails.

Tails:Nice to meet you all but I should get going. My friends are probably noticing that I'm gone. Has either of you girls seen my plane?

The mane 6 gave Tails a confused look.

Pinkie Pie:What's a plane?

Tails: Oh um did I have anything with me when I got here?

Fluttershy: Well there was this huge thing but it's in the back.

Fluttershy leads the group out of the cottage.


	3. The damage

**Tails is owned by Sega The characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro**

Tails and the ponies are outside the cottage to see Tails' plane in wreckage.

Tails:(shocked )My baby!

Tails runs up to his plane and looks over the wreckage.

Tails:This will take me weeks to get it fix.

Twilight : Anything we can do to help?

Tails: Not if you girls know any workshop or hardware store.

Applejack :Well I'm sure we can find the parts you need.

Rarity:Do you have a place to stay darling?

Tails:I never thought of that.

Fluttershy : Well you could always stay here.

They all look at Fluttershy .

Tails: You want me to stay with you?

Twilight : Fluttershy are you sure?

Fluttershy :I promise to take care of innocent creatures. Why wouldn't I let him stay.

Tails :Okay I guess I will stay here till I get my plane fixed.

So Tails and the ponies moved the plane to the cottage and Tails got started fixing the plane.


	4. First act of heroism

**Tails is owned by Sega The characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro**

While Tails is working on his plane Fluttershy watches from afar. Then Applebloom, sweetie bell and Scootaloo ran in. the cottage.

Applebloom, Sweetie bell and Scootaloo:Hi Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Oh hi girls what brings you here?

Applebloom: Applejack says that an alien is staying here.

Scootaloo: Yeah and we want to see it.

Fluttershy: First of all girls it's a he. And he is a little busy at the moment...

Applebloom: Please Fluttershy?

Sweetie bell: We promise we won't bug him.

They give Fluttershy puppy dog eyes.

Fluttershy: Oh okay, but you girls have to be on your best behavior.

Fluttershy leads the Crusaders to the workshop where Tails is.

Fluttershy: Tails you have some visitors.

Tails stops working and walks up to them. The crusaders looking at him wide eyed.

Tails: Um... Hi.

Applebloom:He does talk.

Scootaloo: Are there others like you?

Sweetie bell: Is it true that you came from another world?

Tails: Okay one at a time. ... You first.

Tails points to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Why do you have two tails?

Tails: Well I was born with them. And they help me fly.

Applebloom: You can fly?

Fluttershy: You didn't tell me that.

Tails: I thought it wasn't a big deal since everyone else can fly.

Sweetie bell: Not Scootaloo.

Scootaloo(mad):Hey I can so fly!

Just then they heard a scream coming from down the road. They went out to the town to see a baby stroller rolling down a hill and heading to a cliff.

Fluttershy: Quick girls get Rainbow Dash.

Tails starts to think what would Sonic do. Then his tails started spinning and flew after the stroller.

Fluttershy: Tails!

Tails fly's up to the stroller and grabs the baby pony before the stroller rolled off the cliff. The baby's mom went up to Tails and he hands over her baby.

Mom pony: Oh thank you for saving my baby.

Tails: No problem mam. Sorry about the cart.

The mother left with the baby waving to Tails. Fluttershy and the girls run up to Tails.

Fluttershy: Tails that was amazing!

Tails: It was nothing.

Tails blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Applebloom:Are you kidding. You just saved that baby's life.

Sweetie bell: Wait till we tell everybody.

The crusaders then took off to tell everyone what happened.

Fluttershy: Tails why didn't you say you were a hero?

Tails: A hero, me?

That's the first time anyone ever called him that.

Tails: Well actually...


	5. The base of the Bird Armada

**Tails is owned by Sega The characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro**

Meanwhile at the far ocean of Equestria a tropical island surfaced. Only to reveal that it is a military base for the evil Battle Bird Armada. Inside the base two soldiers are working on a computer while a green duck with goggles (Speedy) watches.

Soldier #1:Man that storm sure did mess with our suvalence system.

Speedy: Just get it working. We have to know where we are.

Soldier #2: Why did we follow that fox again? Sir.

Speedy: That fox was following an anomaly. And if that fox knows something, we are going to find out. (That fox, he has been a thorn at my side the first day we met. Ever since I have tried to be the better flyer. And he and his friends have ruruined our plans for ruling the planet. Even teaming up with the traitorous Babylon rouges and Egoman. One day I will be there when we win and he will fail. )

Soldier #1:Captain we have a visual.

The computer shows them a visual of a forest.

Speedy: Send out the spy bot.

Then a tiny bird shape bot flew out of the base and through the forest to Ponyvile. Where they see ponys walking and flying.

Soldier #2: Sir look them horses are flying!

Soldier #1: Hey isn't that the flying fox.

Speedy looks at the screen to see Tails talking to Fluttershy.

Speedy: So he is here! Send me the corwordinates to that village. It's payback time!

 **P. S. The part about team sonic teaming up with the Babylon rouges and Eggman to stop the Bird Armada was another fanfic idea.**


	6. Attack at Sweet Apple acres

**Tails is owned by Sega The** **characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro**

Tails: So to tell you the truth. I'm not really a hero. Just a side kick. I understand if you don't want to be my friend any more.

Fluttershy walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. Tails is shocked by this.

Fluttershy: Tails I can never stop being your friend. What you did for that Pony was incredible. So what if you weren't a hero where you were from. I just want you to be yourself.

Tails: Thanks Fluttershy.

Just then Applebloom and the crusaders came running back to them.

Applebloom: Tails Fluttershy you have to come to Sweet Apple Acres, quick!

Fluttershy: Girls what's wrong?

Scootaloo: A group of birds are attacking the farm!

Sweetie bell: And they got flamethrowers!

Confused by this Tails and Fluttershy follow the girls to the farm. There they see soldiers of the Battle Bird Armada trying to burn down the farm and Big Mac and Applejack fighting them off.

Applejack: Get out of here you varmets. And quit trying to burn down my orchard.

Fluttershy, Tails and the crusaders went up next Applejack.

Fluttershy: Applejack we came as soon as we heard.

Applejack: Much abliged. Do you think you can do something about these birds?

Tails: Fluttershy these aren't your ordinary birds.

Soldier: Commander we located the flying fox.

The soldiers surrounded them. Then Speedy lands in the middle.

Speedy: Miles Prower. Or is it Tails?

Tails: Speedy, your behind this attack?

Speedy: It was a way to lure you out.

Sweetie bell(whispering): What's going on?

Scootaloo(whispering): I think they know each other.

Applejack(whispering): Is that another alien?

Fluttershy(whispering): I think so but why does Tails know him?

Tails: What are you doing here anyway?

Speedy: We were going to arrest you for crimes against the Battle Bird Armada. But we got sent to this place with no way of going back.

Tails: What crimes? All I ever did was stop you guys from attacking my friends.

Speedy: Exactly. So either come quietly. Or there will be trouble.

Fluttershy: Wait!

Fluttershy went between Speedy and Tails.

Fluttershy: I'm sure there's a way to settle your dispute then locking the other up.

Speedy: Who's she?

Tails: A friend.

Speedy then grabs Fluttershy and points a gun to her head.

Speedy: In that case I'll use her as leverage.

Applejack and the girls: Fluttershy!

Tails: Let her go Speedy!

Speedy: Not unless you want to switch with her.

Fluttershy then decided to bite Speedy's arm, letting her go. Tails charges at Speedy and the soldiers were chased off by Applejack and her apples. Speedy and Tails fight over the gun. Tails grabs the gun and points it at Speedy.

Speedy: What are you waiting for. Show them how dangerous you really are.

Tails looks at the gun then to Fluttershy looking at him in shock. Tails then looked at Speedy. He then throws the gun away. And walks away.

Speedy: You think it's over?

Speedy gets up.

Speedy: We will be back Tails and we will be able to beat you once and for all.

Speedy flys off. Tails looks at Fluttershy and fly's away.


	7. Tailsshy part 1

**Tails is owned by Sega The** **characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro**

Tails flew back to the workshop to hide from everyone else. Later that day Fluttershy finds Tails sitting in the pilot seat of the xtornado.

Fluttershy: Tails? Are you alright?

Tails: I almost pulled the trigger. I could have turned as bad as he is.

Fluttershy: But you didn't. You still proved to be a hero even in a situation like that.

Tails: That's because of you.

Fluttershy: Me? Why me?

Tails: You remind me of someone. Someone I cared very much. Someone that didn't want me to pull the trigger either.

Fluttershy: Well I'm sure when you return to your world you'll be able to see her again.

Tails: Fluttershy...

Tails then tells Fluttershy about Cosmo and the Meterax and Cosmo's sacrifice. (Sonic X season 3)

Fluttershy: Oh my...

Tails: I knew it. I knew you would hate me if I told you.

Fluttershy: I don't hate you Tails. You did what you had to do to save your universe. And I'm sure Cosmo will always love you as much as you love her.

Tails thought about it for a while and flew out of the Xtornado and next to Fluttershy and hugs her. Fluttershy blushes.

Tails: Thank you Fluttershy.

Tails let's go.


End file.
